As the industry increases the use of mobile devices, there is a problem when users work in a mixed environment of desktop machines and mobile devices. There are times that a user is working on his/her desktop machine and needs to continue a desktop session on his/her mobile device.
There are currently products on the market that allow a mobile device such as an iPad® to “remote” in to a desktop machine and gain control of the desktop system. To do this, the end user must start a program on the remote iPad® and authenticate to the desktop machine. The authentication credentials, such as name and password, along with the Internet Protocol (IP) addresses of the desktop are sometimes stored on the iPad® to make it easier to authenticate. There is very little control of the how, where, and when the end user can remote to his/her desktop by the company administrator, The IP address of the desktop device can change based on time of use or the machine that is being used. This creates a large security, control, and compliance problem for system administrators and a configuration problem for the end user. The best that the administrator can do is to shut down ports arid access, but this does not really solve the problem. Moreover, blocking an unknown application is very difficult.